


Star-Spangled Heart

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "So, what made you so special?""Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."A Steve Rogers fanmix.





	Star-Spangled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers.

Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York City.   
  
Steve suffers from numerous health problems and he is rejected from military service in World War Two despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he volunteers for the top-secret Project Rebirth and the frail Rogers is enhanced to the peak of human perfection; becoming the world’s first “super soldier”.   
  
During Project Rebirth, Steve meets SSR agent Peggy Carter. She impresses him by taking no crap and he impresses her with his ingenuity and courage during training. He travels across the US on a propaganda tour with the USO as the mascot Captain America. He takes on a combat role when he (with the help of Peggy Carter and the inventor Howard Stark) liberates a group of captured Allied POWs (including Steve’s best friend, Bucky Barnes) from a HYDRA base.   
  
From 1943 to 1945, Steve fights HYDRA with his team, the Howling Commandos. He becomes closer to Peggy Carter and they form an almost-relationship that they plan to start properly when the war is won. He is devastated when Bucky is attacked and plummets off the side of a HYDRA train into the icy chasm below. Steve carries on to help the Allies win the war, but crashes a plane into the Arctic Ocean during his final mission.   
  
Steve spends nearly 70 years encased in ice in suspended animation before he is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. They defrost him. Steve awakens to find himself alone in a modern world. Most of his friends are dead or unable remember him.   
  
When New York is attacked by aliens set on invading Earth, Steve joins the team dubbed as the Avengers. The fight against this threat helps Steve find his place in this new world. He wants to keep doing what he’s always done, fighting against bullies and protecting people.

 

**_"So, what made you so special?"  
_ **

**_"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."_ **  
**_  
―Red Skull and Steve Rogers_ **

 

 

 

 **  
Young At Heart by Bing Crosby**  
Fairy tales can come true   
It can happen to you   
If you're young at heart   
For it's hard, you will find   
To be narrow of mind   
If you're young at heart   
  
You can go to extremes with impossible schemes   
You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams   
And life gets more exciting with each passing day   
And love is either in your heart or on the way   
  
  
**Me and My Shadow by Frank Sinatra & Sammy Davis Jr **  
Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall   
Like the seashore clings to the sea   
Like you'll never get rid of your shadow   
Frank, you'll never get rid of me   
  
Let all the others fight and fuss   
Whatever happens, we've got us   
  
  
**My Funny Valentine by Ella Fitzgerald**  
You're my funny valentine   
Sweet comic valentine   
You make me smile with my heart   
Your looks are laughable, un-photographable   
Yet, you're my favourite work of art   
  
Is your figure less than Greek?   
Is your mouth a little weak?   
When you open it to speak, are you smart?   
But, don't change a hair for me   
Not if you care for me   
Stay little valentine, stay!   
Each day is Valentine's Day   
  
  
**As Time Goes by Dooley Wilson**  
It's still the same old story   
A fight for love and glory   
A case of do or die   
The world will always welcome lovers   
As time goes by   
  
  
**Woke Up New by The Mountain Goats**  
And the wind began to blow   
And all the trees began to pant   
And the world in its cold way started coming alive   
And I stood there like a business man waiting for the train   
And I got ready for the future to arrive  
  
And I sang   
Oh, What do I do?   
What do I do?   
What do I do?   
What do I do without you?   
  
  
  
**Carry On by Fun**  
And it's nice to know   
When I was left for dead   
I was found and now   
I don't roam these streets   
I am not the ghost you are to me  
  
If you're lost and alone   
Or you're sinking like a stone   
Carry on   
May your past be the sound   
Of your feet upon the ground   
Carry on   
  
  
**Pompeii by Bastille**  
But if you close your eyes   
Does it almost feel like   
Nothing changed at all?   
And if you close your eyes   
Does it almost feel like   
You've been here before?   
  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?   
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?   
  
  
**Battle Born by The Killers**    
You lost faith in the human spirit   
You walk around like a ghost   
Your star-spangled heart   
Took a train for the coast   
  
Up against the wall   
There's something dying on the street   
When they knock you down   
You're gonna get back on your feet   
(No, you can't stop now)   
  
When they break your heart   
When they cause your soul to mourn   
Remember what I said   
Boy, you was battle born

 

[Star-Spangled Heart ](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/star-spangled-heart?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
